User blog:Emile674/Rework of Ashe - The Frozen Archer
This is a rework for Ashe, the Frost Archer, a champion in League of Legends. All abilities' icons are extracted from Dota 2 and modified! Introduction This is my rework for Ashe, the Frost Archer. I believe Ashe is one of the weak ranged carries in the Field of Justice. There are two main reasons which lead me to that reasoning. First, I think Ashe relies too much on auto-attacks while her kit provides no synergy with this heavy dependency. Second, Ashe's damage output is weaker than most of the other ranged carries because she suppositively provides utility to her team. The thing is, the utility she provides is extremely skill-reliant and doesn't compare to the damage she loses compared to her sibling carries. In duel, Ashe will most likely only win against other ranged carries if she is above in gold or in skill. In this rework, I'll try to stabilize Ashe's utility so she can be well used in hands of new players (she is recommended after all). I also want to rework her abilities in order to increase the flexibility of Ashe's itemization. In best case scenarios, I think that items such as Trinity Force, Blade of the Ruined King or even Wit's End (as a defensive 6th item) should be viable options on her. Statistics' Modification One thing I wanted to stay true to was the finesse Ashe needs to be played with. For this reason, I think keeping her movement speed and health low is important, keeping positioning key in the champions gameplay. I increased her base attack damage up to 48 to fit Ashe's new abilities. I also tweaked down her attack speed per level to +3.65% in order to fit her newly acquired damage boost. Abilities Justification= Ashe's old innate passive added a nice touch to the character, but it was in the end very weak. Compared to most of the other ranged carries' innate passive, the old version of Focus didn't provide nor protection, nor utility and very little damage increase. To palliate to the lack of escape of Ashe, I chose to implement her Frost Shot as her new passive and rename it Frozen Arrow (for aesthetic purpose). With a passive permaslow, Ashe's slow movement and lack of escape become lesser of an handicap to her gameplay. Remember, that Ashe is a ranged carry and that she is very squishy (compared to carries like Miss Fortune or Draven). Her old slowing ability, Frost Shot, was good, but in the end it was taking an ability slot as a pretty bleak ability. Sure it was fun, but it forced people to max this even if they were bad at kitting and running out of mana quickly turned the champion into a slow moving punching bag. |-| Old= Ashe's basic attacks slow her targets for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=8 |costtype=mana per attack }} Ashe fires 7 arrows in a cone. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. The arrows count as basic attacks, applying as well as all on-hit effects and lifesteal, but they cannot critical strike. Additionally, each arrow will deal bonus magic damage. |leveling = 2000 57.5º |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Mana |range=1200 }} Justification= One of my biggest goal with this ability was to make it a viable hybrid spell, very hard to itemize against in the early levels. With this tool to harass, Ashe would become much more of a threat in the early games. It would counter players who focus on early armor runes as well as support champions such as Taric and increase her synergy with Soraka and Fiddlesticks in the bottom lane. Allowing the ability to scale with ability power and to proc on-hit items will increase the diversity of Ashe's itemization. Lifesteal also become much more interesting, and Infinity Edge loses the priority, which in my opinion isn't a bad thing at all. |-| Old= Ashe fires 7 arrows in a cone, dealing physical damage to each target hit. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. Volley also applies the current rank of Frost Shot, regardless if it is toggled on or not. |leveling = 2000 57.5º |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=1200 }} When Ashe hasn't been seen by the enemy team for 2.5 seconds, she gains additional movement speed. Ashe marks a target for 5 seconds anywhere on the map. The next basic attack (or Volley) of Ashe against this target will apply a stronger version of her Frozen Arrow's slow and inflict additional physical damage based on Ashe's total physical damage. |leveling = % % |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Justification= When I chose to incorporate Frost Shot as Ashe's new passive, I also sacrificed a chunk of her safety (by decreasing the slow). This is where the new Focus ability comes into play. I always wanted Ashe to move in the wood as a guile marksman, and with this new ability its all possible. Granting Ashe bonus (fixed) movement speed when she is not seen is great, especially with her owl pet (E ability), which allows her to spot without being spotted. The active for Focus also allows Ashe to deal significant damage to her target if she can reach him. Imagine sending your owl in the enemy jungle, finding an enemy champion, hitting him with your big arrow ®, reaching him unseen with Focus' passive and killing him. This is what playing my Ashe would be like for skilled player. |-| Old= % every 3 seconds while not attacking. Focus' bonus is expended with her next basic attack. }} Ashe summons a pet hovering over the ground above her head that reveals the fog of war within 750 units of itself. The pet lasts 8.5 seconds and Ashe can control its movement. When the pet is immobile for 1.5 seconds, it turns invisible. The pet can be attacked by ranged units only. Ashe gains additional basic attack range when attacks from within the area revealed by her pet. If the pet is killed, the cooldown of this ability is reduced by the remaining of the pet's duration. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=No Cost |range=Global }} Justification= Turning an active into a pet summon is not easy. Pets are hard to control, so I chose to give a boost to Ashe's range when she stands within the owl's range. This will increase her lane presence as well as her general roaming. Vision Ward and Oracle's Elixir/Oracle's Extract also become very useful against an Ashe. Since the ability now has a real use in combat, I removed the free gold... because it was just an excuse to make Ashe get items faster (because she was so item reliant, because her kit was bad). |-| Old= Ashe gains bonus gold whenever she kills a unit or destroys a structure. |description2 = Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her, revealing terrain for 2 seconds as it flies towards a target location. Hawkshot reveals a wide area for 5 seconds when it reaches its destination. The hawk will reveal units in the brushes, but will not reveal stealthed units or objects. |leveling = |cooldown=60 |range= |cost=No cost }} Ashe fires a 1600-speed large arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and stun that champion for a few seconds based on the distance the arrow traveled, reaching max stun duration at 3500 units traveled. Additionally, enemies within 175 range of the impact take half the damage and are slowed for 3 seconds. |leveling = seconds seconds % |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=Mana |range=Global }} Justification= Finally, I tweaked Ashe's arrow a bit. By increasing the minimum stun duration, I'm trying to make her stronger in lane. I increased the maximum travel range to reach the final stun duration to counter that new change and to decrease the crazy effectiveness of her new Focus ability. I also increased the slow at later level and the stun maximum duration to increase the impact of this ability if landed. These are all minor changes, but the kit rework of Ashe now allows her to roam with her ultimate to catch unaware enemies. Maybe, even, could she now jungle properly? |-| Old= Ashe fires a 1600-speed large arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and stun that champion for 1 to 3.5 seconds based on the distance the arrow traveled, reaching max stun duration at 2800 units traveled. Additionally, enemies within 125 range of the impact take half the damage and are slowed by 50% for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=Mana |range=Global }} Category:Custom champions